Phalanx Squadron
"What do they have?" Del Morovan "Who the fuck cares?" Talron Fel "Well if I'm gonna shoot some shit, I'd like to know what I'm getting into!" Del Morovan "That is so what she said!" Jeremy Stiffs "Wow, really?" Talron Fel "Yeah, why?" Jeremy Stiffs Phalanx Squadron is a newly trained squadron of X-Wing pilots. The squadron remained number one at the academy for the full program. Most members displayed far above average capability and many achieved the rank of lieutenant. Squadron Overall: B+ Training From the day training started, members of Phalanx Squadron showed excellency in all areas. They were trained by General Tycho Celchu himself at the Corulag Flight School. Dragarien Forsythe was selected from the very get go to be squadron leader. Talron Fel was decidedly the best pilot in the school and Chip Daleson and Bur Lagor barely lagged behind. Many pilots split off from the original squadron to pilot other fighter types and became an integral part of other squadrons. With the additions of Jeremy Stiffs, Satch Gradar and Camall Tivix, the average skill of the pilots only increased after time. Ossarian Rebellion The Squadrons first assignment was done with easy, a single squadron of Z-95 Headhunters were the only targets. The next battle occured when it was reported that Rhommamool had arranged to purchase some equipment from a group of pirates. General Filo ordered Locrian, Phalanx and Metallic Squadrons to destroy the pirates, before the sale could occur. The plan went badly, as Locrian Squadron never arrived and The large group of fighters and ships over-matched the two squadrons of X-Wings. The two surrendered but were forced into action when Ooda and Dan where killed upon entering the enemy carrier ship. The group discovers that the X-Wings are from Milaxian Squadron but are unsure of what is happening. The battle lasted a long stretch of time, the X-Wing pilots believing they would be beaten by the enemy's two squadrons of X-Wings, one of Y-Wings and a last of A-Wings. Rogue and Taanab Yellow Ace Squadrons arrive to rescue the rookies. The battle ensues with Metallic Squadron losing only two pilots and no other casualties occuring. The enemy manages to escape with their Nebulon-B frigate, carrier and three X-Wings. Operation Hunter Phalanx was sent to Sernpidal on the outer rim along with Locrian and Rogue Squadrons to hunt the Milaxian traitors. They battled in an unpopulated system not far from Sernpidal. The enemy had numerous Squadrons of different types of fighters as well as the Nebulon-B, Carrier and a Corellian Corvette. In an ambush Locrian destroyed an enemy squadron and Phalanx engaged the massive enemy formation, killing the Carrier and Frigate. Rogue arrived to assist not long later. A few of the enemy pilots decided to surrender, including Tara La'Hire. After destroying the fighters, the corvette released a squadron of Krayyt Dragons. The Squadron, led by Yesk Harskay, a former member of Rat Mundain's personal squadron, killed seven A-Wings and forced three Phalanx pilots to eject. The remaining republic fighters mopped up the Krayyt Dragons and destroyed the corvette. Harskay's body was never recovered. The Interdictor Cruiser Illusion arriveed in system and the squadrons dock. The Belkadan Incident Supreme Commander Rat Mundain of the Dragon Union visited the Illusion, bringing the Battleship Airwave. He wished to investigate the reasons why Harskay defected to a band of pirates. He ordered Phalanx Squadron to scout out the planet Belkadan, as the scientists who work there had not reported in some time. Upon entering the Belkadan system, the pilots questioned their given coordinates as the planet was a sick green yellow rather a beautiful blue green. After confirmation, they descended upon the planet, discovering a foggy atmosphere filled with bugs. They left the atmosphere and found some sort of meteor looking objects closing in on them. The meteors spat lava and and any attempt to shoot them was futile as the lasers only disappeared. The squadron began to retreat but Aeric got hit. They enter hyperspace but Aeric never drops out. Upon reporting the information, Phalanx Squadron is sent back to Belkadan alongside several squadrons from the DSFF, led by Rat Mundain. The DSFF fighters arrive long before Phalanx and are being slaughtered when they arrive. In all of the confusion, Ace pilots Talron Fel and Chip Daleson manage to exploit one of the enemy's weaknesses and score a kill. Dragerien Forsythe orders his squadron to launch all proton torpedoes on the freighter sized enemy ship. The action works well enough to cripple the enemy ship. After a lnog battle, the rest of the ships are destroyed, but not before Bal'Ur dies and Camall and Selber disappear. After the battle, Dragerien is promoted to Major, Jeremy to lieutenant, Talron to Captain, and Satch to lieutenant. Chip is also given a promotion but it is done secretly, as his is to be given his own squadron, picked and named by himself. Dragerien picks Bur Lagor to return to the squadron, as well as Badas Tonel, Sev Gaour and Reginald Garchance who are all experienced but new. Rat Mundain also invites Phalanx into the DSFF and after a vocal democratic decision, Phalanx agrees, They are assigned to the secret planet of Fatento, found in the Unknown Regions. Arrival at Fatento Phalanx create multiple new rivalries upon arrival at Fatento, although they remain friends with Chip when he created Beskad Squadron. The first mission they carry out is against a force of bugs in chemical rockets. The battle is swift and ends with zero losses. Expansion and Draft Tara La'Hire made a reappearance, joining Phalanx Squadron after finding out that all charges had been dropped. Rat Mundain decided to test a new idea in Squadron tactics. They had always been considered to be a twelve person unit and he decided to find out if it was more effective if the groups were larger. Phalanx and Beskad Squadrons were selected to be the first test units. In order to keep the squadrons' quality from dropping, Dragarien spoke with the Base scouts. They turned him towards Golden Raider Squadron, a squadron currently preparing for pirate hunting duty. Upon arrival, he discovered Beskad Squadron also trying to recruit the Golden Raiders. After observing simulations run by pilots from both Golden Raider and Grey Hawk Squadrons, a draft was arranged. Satch Gradar revealed that he was joining Beskad Squadron due to his anger toward Dragarien at allowing Tara to rejoin the squadron. The draft ended in Phalanx receiving Lieutenants Ewhe Jublar and Har Inloth as well as Aaron Fel and Ilin Tithis from Golden Raider. From Grey Hawk Squadron, Dragarien picked Lieutenant Joe Scavallis. Upon returning to Fatento, the squadron was given leave time. At the end of this leave time, Jeremy Stiffs did not return. Phalanx and Beskad both left to investigate and as they did so, Tara La'Hire was captured. Dragarien, Talron, Chip, Calvin and Xylph followed her captor into the woods and eventually found an underground facility. Upon searching the facility they found and saved Jeremy and Tara. They then proceeded to search the rest of the base. Republic commandoes arrived to assist. The corridor was destroyed, preventing them from searching any further. Krayyt Dragons were spotted leaving the atmosphere moments later and Phalanx attempted to pursue. They failed in their efforts, not reaching firing range before they entered hyperspace. The suspected culprit was Yesk Harskay. Battle at Fatento Early one morning, the air raid sirens went off. Phalanx hurried to their fighters and launched to find themselves amidst a swarm of fighters. They began bombing the military installation and managed to destroy the Command Center. Far Cry Squadron was virtually anhiliated by the swarm and Phalanx split themselves between anti-bomber and anti-capital ship duty. They managed to destroy one cruiser and a multitude of converted transports and fighters. The star destroyer, Rebel Dream, arrived and cleaned up the remaining enemies. The only ones to escape were a group flying Krayyt Dragons that suddenly disappeared from sight and radar. Generals Maxim Laoth and Anal Sufrin were both killed when the Command Center was destroyed and General Radek Arwell took command. His first act was to promote Dragarien to Colonel and make him the Commander of Space Forces. The First Unifex Games The Unifex Corporation reported to all of the major galactic governments that they had discovered an abandoned Super Star Destroyer in their ventures in the Unknown Regions. The name of the ship was Harbinger King. They decided to set up a type of game in order to make money from the Super Star Destroyer. The plan was to have one squadron from all interested governments compete in a tournament. The first place prize was the Harbinger King. The second place prize was to be a rack ship with a full complement of H-Wings. Third place was a single squadron of Recleuses. The event would be televised and earn them extemely large amounts of money. Colonel Dragarien Forsythe was chosen to lead the squadron that would represent the Republic as both Rogue Squadron and Taanab Yellow Ace Squadron were currently involved in operations and could not be diverted. Many pilots from Phalanx were chosen, including Talron Fel. He became the target of an assassination attempt and Jeremy Stiffs saved him, becoming severly injured in the blast. The group proceeded to Unifex in order to fulfill their mission. Yesk Harskay and his squadron made an unexpected appearance; as entrants in the competition. The Republic faired very well in the first few stages of competition, taking first place each time. The Imperials, by some fluke, got a free ride to the semi-finals. This angered Dragarien and he and Talron taunted the Imperials into acts of violence. These eventually led to a lightfight in the comabt viewing room. Emmett Nenner was injured badly enough that he couldn't fight and Talron Fel was injured slightly. Four of the imperials died and the other eight were left in critical condition. After being defeated in the Competition, Yesk Harskay and his squadron returned to steal the Harbinger King. All of the remaining teams responded and defeated the threat. The mandalorians liberated the SSD itself alongside Dragarien and Calvin. Sev Gaour was hurt in the battle and forced to stop fighting. Chip Daleson and the mandalorians had already been knocked out of the competition and Chip agreed to take Sev's place. The team proceeded to defeat the Corellian team and were named the victors. Operation Vengeful Dagger General Tycho Celchu was transferred to Fatento in order to take the place of Commander of all Space Forces. Dragerien was given Command of a full wing of fighters instead. He named it Phoenix Wing and selected Phalanx, Blood Raven and a new squadron, the reformed Golden Raider, as his units. He turned command of Phalanx over to Talron Fel. Phalanx's first command under new leadership was to move to the Harbinger King and hunt down the Soldata Confederacy pirates, led by Yesk Harskay. The squadron is forced to wait for a few days in order to pick up rookie pilots from the soon to graduate Corulag Flight School class. After only one day, the Soldata Confederacy had taken two planets and Command wanted Phoenix Wing to respond immediately. Calvin Skorr was temporarily reassigned to Phalanx Squadron as Phalanx Thirteen and Edge West and Quill Squadrons were borrowed from Bolt Wing. Not long before they were supposed to leave, Colonel Forsythe came under attack by two assassins. They were discovered to be controlled by Yuuzhan-Vong technology and one was healed in Bacta. He was the thought to be dead Aeric Relet, who had apparently only been unable to enter hyperspace, and was captured by the enemy. He was added to the Phalanx roster later in the day. Duplication Disease and Civil War Flashpoint After the Duplication Disease incident, Phalanx was given a secret assignment. They, along with Blood Raven Squadron were to kill Admiral Henmatch. After just a short period of time, they were diverted tp a new mission. They needed to incite the Republic into fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. They dragged a group of Vong to the planet of Rathos, where a very small group of Republic forces guarded. They then fought the Vong, hoping that the Republic would send reinforcements and learn the danger of the Vong. This was not the case. The Republic refused, leaving the defence force for dead. Talron finally called for a retreat after losing two of his own men, as well as several of Blood Taven's pilots. They moved to Asteroid 009, the secret base they used to fight Henmatch. They discovered that the Dragon Union was splitting away from the Republic. Not more than an hour later, the Imperial navy ambushed them. They fought their way into the open in order to escape, losing Badas Tonel along the way. They arrived at the nearby planet of Mori, a Republic controlled planet. They hoped that the Republic would allow them to leave, but they did not. The Republic fighters pounced on Phalanx and Blood Raven. Shortly after the battle began, pursuing Imperial forces arrived. A three sided battle ensued. After the death of Har Inloth, Phalanx and Blood Raven retreated to Fatento and both forces pursued. The stationed forces moved to assist and were victorious. After Colonel Forsythe made his decision to join the Republic side of the war, the squadron was torn again. There were a few violent outbursts, but Talron was promoted to Colonel and was put up for a promotion to CO Space Forces. His squadron was transformed into a Recleuse squadron and was reduced to a twelve man squadron. To fill the holes, Talron joined Chip Daleson and the other Squadron leaders in a draft at Traxan.﻿ Members *General Talron Fel (Phalanx Leader) (CHS/SUV) (S) *Aeric Relet (Phalanx Two) (SWG) (B-) *Shref Garweth (CHS) (B) * *Captain Marik Viccari (BAR) (A) *Captain Bolter Wrathin (Phalanx Six) (CHS/LED) (A-) *Lieutenant Joe Scavallis (Phalanx Seven) (CHS/GUN) (B+) *Lieutenant Ilin Tithis (Phalanx Eight) (GUN) (A-) *Gasil Wellon (WNG) (B-) *Lieutenant Aaron Fel (Phalanx Ten) (CHS/SUV) (B+) *Lieutenant Markus Ovechkin (Phalanx Eleven) (CHS/SUV) (A-) *Lieutenant Ewhe Jublar (Phalanx Twelve) (LED) (B) Former Members *Tara La'Hire (Phoenix Four) *Lieutenant Del Morovan (Phoenix Three) *Colonel Dragarien Forsythe (Phoenix Leader) *Captain Jeremy Stiffs (Phoenix Two) *Captain Bur Lagor (Edge Nine) *Major Satch Gradar (Raven Leader) *Major Chip Daleson (Beskad Leader) *Captain Aril Naroor (Quill Leader) *Harsk Sar'tor (Beskad Three) *Gro Rikoe (Dropped out, reentered the academy one year later) *Ooda Maw (Phalanx Eleven) (Died in the Battle Against Milaxian) *Dan Baxter (Phalanx Twelve) (Died in the Battle Against Milaxian) *Bal'Ur (Phalanx Four) (Died at the Battle of Belkadan) *Camall Tivix (Phalanx Seven) (Died at the Battle of Belkadan) *Selber Bringaras (Phalanx Twelve) (Died at the Battle of Belkadan) *Garad Talltask (Phalanx Six) (WNG) © (Died at the Battle of Rathos) *Sarx Finlan (Phalanx Ten) (WNG) (B-) (Died at the Battle of Rathos) *Badas Tonel (Phalanx Sixteen) (GUN) (C+) (Died at the Battle of Asteroid 009) *Lieutenant Har Inloth (Phalanx Fourteen) (SWG) (B) (Died at the Battle of Mori) *Lieutenant Jen Yeck (Phlanx Four) (GUN) (B+) (Died at Traxan) Category:Squadrons